1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of processing media archive resources, and more specifically, to programmatically processing media archives for synchronous search and synchronous playback of media archive resources, and for the unified access to, and modification of, the media archive resources.
2. Description of the Field of Art
The production of audio and video has resulted in many different formats and standards in which to store and/or transmit the audio and video media. The media industry has further developed to encompass other unique types of media production such as teleconferencing, web conferencing, video conferencing, podcasts, other proprietary forms of innovative collaborative conferencing, various forms of collaborative learning systems, and the like. When recorded, for later playback or for archival purposes, all of these forms of media are digitized and archived on some form of storage medium.
The numerous different proprietary archive formats has created interoperability problems throughout the industry. The impact of these interoperability issues range from the software solutions and services industry to the content delivery and streaming media solutions industry. The problem in the industry is further exacerbated because of a proliferation of numerous new and emerging web conferencing, teleconferencing, and video conferencing solutions. During these types of collaborative conferencing sessions, every event (e.g., audio, video, graphics, screen sharing sessions, online chat, slide presentation, etc.) that occurs during a web conference is captured and (optionally) archived for later playback.
Each collaborative conferencing solution has its own proprietary format for archiving all of the various types of events that transpire during the conference session. Each of the numerous conferencing solutions has a way to playback their own archives, but many of these proprietary playback solutions contain deficiencies and are incomplete. There is lacking, inter alia, detection and interpretation of the contents of these various distinct proprietary formats.